


Totems and Coins

by Lius_Ennui



Series: Dream SMP Chaos/Power Hungry AU [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Instincts, Caning, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Crime Fighting, Electrocution, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fighting, For the most part, Hybrids, I like the idea that Foolish is a weasel shark, I make the rules, Im such a Foolish Gamers Stan, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It doesn’t really have to do with what species they are as long as they can fight, Its an actual shark species, I’ll add more cause I often forget things, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Origin Story, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Ring fighting is a sport even hybrids enjoy, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporary Character Death, They use humans animals and hybrids, Violence, Weasel like Foolish is my serotonin, dream smp au, everyone is fucked up, minor gore, pokimane is canon okay, real life minecraft au, ring fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lius_Ennui/pseuds/Lius_Ennui
Summary: It was nightfall when they finally made it. Foolish could hear the crowds and cheers, but also the screams and cries. The boy buried his face in Keeper's neck fur gently, finding it safe. The man was kind to him, but he also forced him to endure the pain in the Ring.He was only six, and forced to shed that red substance he unintentionally craved._____The first few chapters are Foolish Gamers origin angst for my AUOrI find out how much of a Foolish Gamers Stan I am-
Relationships: Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF) & Pokimane, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Noah Brown | Foolish Gamers & Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Chaos/Power Hungry AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104287
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. Metal cages and crowds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight my dudes, here
> 
> This is an AU, one where everyone is messed up

There was a boy in a cage, short so that he had to move on all fours. The pup's hands were red and his feet had cuts and bruises. The wire was hard on his limbs, digging into his skin. The child was kept hungry, just feeding him little meals at least once a day. His body held bruises, cuts and bite marks. 

The only thing he was happy about was the small tank the people provided him. It was small, and he could barely swim in it, only being able to do small circles. His tail would hit the bottom of the tank when ever he'd slip in. The pup was grateful though, the small body of water was his comfort.

He was currently in the tank, it stung his wounds, _it always did_ but it was the only way to get away from the wires that hurt his hands and feet. He missed the sea...his _home._ Being on land stressed him out and he didn't understand the land folk.

Hearing the door of the room open, he rushed out the tank, sliding on the cage floor, bumping his head on the metal. It was feeding time! He was so, so hungry. He didn't know how to say the name of the man who fed him. So he usually opted to call him Keeper.

The metal collar and chain around his neck jangled out, and his cage made a large bang sound. He closed his eyes shut, his head hurting from the impact before he looked towards the doorway.

The man had someone with him, someone he didn't recognize. It was a woman he'd never seen before wearing a grey, white and blue sweater. The pup hadn't seen a girl walk in his room for a long time. He whimpered, ears lowering and he backed away, slipping back into the safety of the water. The tank had a rock at the bottom, so he could hide behind it, though his tail was still visible usually. He didn't care though, he hid so Keeper couldn't see him totally.

Suddenly though, he felt a small jolt into the water, the boy shrilled, throwing himself out of the liquid to escape the jolt. His head hit the cage again, the boy screeching out. The boy felt dazed, groaning lightly. That's when he saw an unfamiliar face staring at him. 

His cage was stacked up on a high desk, the tank part was a long rectangular shape that went too the ground. The sides were long and the top short, like a tube.

"Oh, he's so cute!" The woman smiled, the boy's ears flicked and he stared at her back before he tried to run back into the safety of the water. However, when he backed towards it, the metal that Keeper used to block the water off was slid behind him. The boy panicked, and started to circle, not minding how the metal hurt his hands and feet. His tail following behind him as he spun.

"Woah there, calm down." Keeper said, reaching from inside the cage and grabbing the boy by the chain. He yanked, making the boy stop his spinning and fall down in his back. The pup froze, eyes wide as he looked at the man that fed him. "There you go." He chuckled, before releasing his hold and pulling his arm out the cage.

"What is he?" The girl asked, looking at the other, and the man shrugged his shoulders. "Some weasel shark hybrid? I don't really know." The woman made a small 'oh' before she glanced back the child. 

The boy had pale tan skin, on his neck, three gills were on each side. He had sharp fangs, with one poking out on his right. His hair was dark brown. The younger's his hands were webbed like his feet, golden claws adorned his fingertips. The child's feet were also clawed and had smooth, bluish grey skin. It rounded and faded out above his ankles into smooth golden skin, it fading at the shin. The pup's ears were pointed, golden in color, the right ear having a small nic. He had a long shark tail, a tail fin at the middle and two at the end.

He wore black shorts and a brown Sherpa vest. "He looks pretty beat up." She frowned, and Keeper chuckled. "Yeah, some are from the battle field, while other's are from his doing."

The man banged the front of the cage as an example, and the child was quick to be up. The pup hit his head of the metal cage, groaning before backing away into a corner. "How old?" The girl walked towards the side of the cage to see his tail.

"He's like, maybe six? That's what I've gathered." The man bent down and grabbed something from the bucket. It was a fish. "Can I hold it?" The woman asked and Keeper shook his head. "Too dangerous. He'd bite your hand off. Happened to the other visitor." He sighed, and opened the cage by the small side door instead of the top.

"Come here boy. Look what I got." He smiled, ear flicking happily. The pup's own ear's flicked, his mouth agape and he prowled his way towards the man. The boy sniffed, nudging at the hand before he snatched the fish with his teeth, and swallowed it down whole quickly.

The pup wagged his tail excitedly, waiting for more, and he spun a few times to run off that excitement. Keeper then reached inside again, grabbing another fish. These were fairly small, just a herring and then a Caplin.

The child was quick to swallow that down too. He was hungry and Keeper never seemed to feed him until he was full. Always only two or three fish. Just enough. His smile turned into a frown once he realized he won't be getting the third.

"Awww! He's so cute!" The girl squealed and the boy lowered his ears and flinched back. Keeper was quick to shush her and grab inside the bucket again. This time, two of his furry fingers covered in blood. The man put the two fingers inside and the boy whimpered.

He stalked towards it anyway, and looked up at his Keeper before he sniffed. It seemed that he noticed the substance, because slowly, he wrapped his mouth around the two fingers. After, he started to suckle gently, keeping eye contact with the man. "Good boy." The man smiled, and used his other fingers to scratch his chin gently.

"There you go Foolish, it's okay." Keeper smiled, ears flicking. Keeper had his own tail and ears and fur. Foolish didn't know what he was though. Nothing like that was out in sea. So he simply decided to call him 'Softmer.'

"That's his name? Foolish?" The woman asked and Foolish's ears twitched. "Yup, he came with the name. He doesn't respond to anything else either. Trust me." He said before opening up the cage by the top with a hand. "Now come on, it's time to go take him to the Ring." Foolish smiled when the hand grabbed his collar. This means he gets to go out today!

Keeper was quick to undo his chain and boy was quick to climb up the man's arm. It looked awkward since Foolish was as big as a literal child, but it was easy for him. The boy soon wrapped himself around the man's neck. Keeper wore a hoodie, so he'd sit himself inside and wrapped his arms around him. Like he did every time he was let out. The man was soft and furry, a contrast to the hard wire that created welts and bruises on his skin.

"Good boy." Keeper cooed, ruffling his hair. The woman stared, amused. "He's attached." Her eyes held some confusion but also curiosity. She reached out to pet the pup, but he was quick to hiss and growl. The man had to shush him, grabbing an ear and yanking just slightly. "Settle yourself Foolish." The boy let out a whimper, and curled into himself, nodding.

"He is, so am I though." He when back to petting his hair. Keeper then grabbed a cane, which made the pup recoil and hide his face in his shoulder. The man simply chuckled, and pet his ear one last time before he stopped.

"Okay, let's go." The man smiled, and gestured for the woman to come. They left the cage room, and Keeper grabbed a bag before walking out the house. The girl followed, grabbing her coat from the doorway as they walked out. 

"It's going to be a bit far, but we should make it within a few hours." The man smiled to the girl. "Yes, I'm aware. Thank you." She smiled back. "I can make it."

It was nightfall when they finally made it. Foolish could hear the crowds and cheers, but also the screams and cries. The boy buried his face in Keeper's neck fur gently, finding it safe. The man was kind to him, but he also forced him to endure the pain in the Ring. _He was only six, and forced to shed that red substance he unintentionally craved._

The pup heard Keeper talk, but didn't pay it much mind. He never really did, it was just to get access inside. "Thank you." Keeper had smiled to the man that was at the stand. "Yes, thank you." The woman had smiled next to the man before they walked.

Keeper stopped at the entrance of the place Foolish knew too well and reached inside his bag, grabbing a mask. It was made of gold, green see through emerald used as eye holes. The man held it up towards the boy, and Foolish was quick to slip it on. Keeper then reached and grabbed the boy by the neck and pulled him forward. He then held him in his arms, letting the pup curl up like a scared dog or cat who was nervous. 

That's when they started to walk down the stairs, Foolish's ears lowered and he let out a whimper. He closed his eyes, not liking the feeling. His hands shook from anticipation slightly. Slowly, the light at the end of the dark staircase became more and more visible. The cheers and yells became louder. When they stepped into the room the light was emitting from, he finally opened his eyes.

_That's when he saw the familiar crowd he grew to hate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s mistakes, please tell me
> 
> Anyways, comments are my serotonin


	2. A Child’s Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foolish then opened his mouth and bit down on the pig's throat. The taste of blood filled his senses, the boy's eyes went bloodshot before he stopped biting the flesh, only to growl a couple of times before biting down again. Foolish kept biting down, hard before he let go and bit again, continuing the process. The blood falling on his face and mask.
> 
> ______
> 
> Well, after like a month of writers block, I finally finished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building:  
> Spru'spir Is a small town near the north coast. Many known docs. It’s most known for the abundance of fish and sea creatures that dwells on its waters. They’re one of the most wealthy among the fish trader towns.
> 
> Spru'spir got it’s name from the fact that it’s settled in a a spruce forest full of podzol.

"And the winner is Blue!" The announcer said, a small human boy, maybe about five, standing over a dead dog. He was wearing a blue hoodie, had tannish skin and brown hair. Probably the most defining feature of the boy was his vibrate blue eyes, wide from shock.

The child held an axe, the blade covered in blood. The small droplets flowed at the end of the metal, pooling before a drop,or two fell. The dog in the ground would be dead forever, it couldn't respawn. 

The child started to cry, something about how he killed his puppy. Foolish looked at him with sympathetic eyes, even if he didn't exactly know what a puppy was, but he assumed it was the thing that was killed. A trainer had come up and clicked a metal collar and chain around his neck since the round ended. 

The boy still was in Keeper's arms. They had moved to a booth in backstage where most of the contestants were held until they fought. Foolish's tail was wagging from nervousness as he looked at all the new people. Some animals, hybrids and humans that he had never seen before were all watching with their owners. 

The child's attention was back on the crying boy on stage when his owner was called. "HB, come take your winner!" The man that owned Blue quickly walked up the stage. He simply slapped the boy's cheek a few times to make him shut up. HB then grabbed the mic the trainer had and gave a speech before he grabbed Blue’s chain that was then given back to him. The man looping the chain in his hand a few times before _pulling_ him down the stage. Yanking the poor five year and making him follow, grabbing his earnings from a woman that gifted it to them. These women often kept the money that the opponent were to earn until the round ends and a winner is decided.

"Alright Gamers," Foolish's ears flicked and looked at the man who held him immediately. He was using his stage name, which meant he'd be called to on soon. "You need to show them what you got." The man smiled, a pawed hand coming to pet his hair. "We're not in Spru'spir anymore." 

Foolish didn't get what he meant, but he knew that he was in some new area far away. He wasn't in his old den. This new place was different, the sea wasn't that close and it wasn't that cold. As for fighting, he'd only ever fought in this particular Ring once, and that was when he arrived. He had won, but it had a very small crowd.

"Can you do that for me?" He asked, and the boy was quick to nod. "Y-Yes." His hum came out shaky, throat not used to such sounds. He had to win, that's all there was too it. Just win. Keeper smiled at that. 

"Wait, so, who's he up against?" The woman asked, and the man snorted. "Well, since he's only ever won one round, he's up against an animal." Foolish was a bit happy about that, animals were always a bit easier than humans or hybrids. "He'll be up against a zoglin." The woman's eyes widened.

"A zoglin? But aren't those?" She asked, and the man flicked an ear before nodding. "Yes, they're those huge hog things that live in the nether." Keeper sighed. "But, he's only six, no? Do you really think he can beat it?" The girl looked concerned, it confused Foolish. Of course he could do it! The man that held him was quick to smile. "There's no need to worry, Gamers will kill it." In the Ring, there were two types of fights, to-the-death and until-one-surrenders, Foolish had only ever done the latter a few times. He'd done to the death more than he could count within the year he's spent with Keeper. "Hm, whatever you say Antfrost," The girl sighed, and Antfrost chuckled. "Trust me Poki, he's got this."

Keeper, or well, Antfrost usually did fight-to-the-death because the winner gets more money. It's seen as the most reckless, and so, more cash. Foolish didn't quite understand. Back in his old den, Spru'spir's people were shocked to say the least when he first won his major battle. He had killed a skeleton, an arrow going straight into his stomach and arm. Foolish killed it in one bite to the neck. 

It was a shock, a five year old shark hybrid killed a skeleton while wounded. Some people said he'd die, but he didn't. Was he injured? Yes. Did he die? No, never. _He never died in the Ring._ Foolish soon became the village's champion until well, they left. He had a big reputation in his old Ring and made the people that lived there proud. _He hoped he could do the same again..._

"Next up is Gamers!" Foolish was quick to try and climb up his Keeper's neck when his name was called. The pup's sore hands holding onto the man's hoodie. He was still scared even if he knew he wouldn’t die...who wouldn't be? What child wouldn't be scared?

It seemed that Antfrost got slightly annoyed and pulled the child away from him. "Come on Gamers," He then walked into the hall where owners put their gladiators into the gated room that connected to the arena. The boy was quickly put into the cell, Keeper unlocking the collar from his neck. The man then walked back towards the door. The pup tried to follow him, but Antfrost closed the metal on hinges before he could skitter on him again.

The pup panicked slightly, running on all fours in small circles before he ran and bumped his head against the bar's of his cell. He whimpered at the impact, the mask he was wearing protecting his nose. Foolish skittered helplessly through the room, slipping between a few barrels and stones.

The boy's attention was brought back towards the Ring when he heard shifting and clicks. Turning around, he saw the area change, it became from grass and forest to gravel. His eyes locked with the body of water on the far right on the other side. Foolish's tail wagged a little from anticipation to actually swim, his eyes wide.

That's when the gates of the cobblestone room started to rise, the boy quickly shook his body. He could do this, he could win. Win for Keeper. He wouldn't die, he'd never.

"And, from the right corner, we have Zom the zoglin!" 

Foolish didn't know what a Zoglin was, but when he saw the big pig-like animal, he froze. It was huge, and had green spots on it's hide. A man held it back by a chain, his head barely able to reach above the animals back. Foolish's ears lowered, he was barely the size of it's leg. The pup felt nervous and his mind spun. He'd have to fight that? It was so big! So, so big! His ears lowered even more. Oh...he'd have to kill it...

The child was conflicted, he knew he wouldn't die, but it was going to a long battle. His tail wagged nervously a bit before he groaned in annoyance, pawing his face slightly to try and calm himself. 

"And on the left corner, we have Gamers!" 

Hesitantly, Foolish stood on two feet and stepped out of the cell and into the arena. Standing on two feet always hurt his bruises that laced them, but it was only for a short while. His ears lowered, and his stature was skittish. When he stepped out, he noticed how the crowd went silent. How it became quiet. 

They saw a kid versus a zoglin, not an opponent versus an opponent. Yelling then started. Yelling that made the boy flinch back. But he knew it was normal. Foolish was new after all, of course they’d boo him. 

"Oh it looks like the crowd is mad." The announcer said, and a few people answered why.

"It's a child! It shouldn't be fighting something like this!" A woman screamed. "It'll be boring to see him loose! It's a just a kid!" A man chimed in as the crowd started to show their reasons for why they were upset. Foolish didn't understand most of it, he only knew that they doubted him at winning.

He'd prove them wrong, he'd make Keeper happy.

Soon enough, the crowd died down with the announcer shushing them. Saying that there's always the possibility that he could win. "And now, let the match, start!" The man that had the zoglin was quick to unchain him and run for the cell. He looked frantic as he did so, which told the shark hybrid that this wasn't a normal opponent.

The zoglin squealed, and charged towards the boy, Foolish froze up, not exactly sure what to do in this situation. He just knew the opponent was charging at him. The boy suddenly hopped on all fours and dodged. The pigs tusks missing him only by a few inches. 

The child slid in the gravel, his bruises and cuts stinging him just a bit, he grunted, turning towards the pig. The pup gave a growl of his own, the zoglin chuffed, raising on two before charging him again. Foolish was quick to flee, he couldn't beat it in strength or size. But he could in speed.

Soon the zoglin was chasing him in circles, the boy couldn't help but laugh, tail swishing behind him as the zoglin chased him. It was like a fun game!

They chased around and around, the boy could see the creature was beginning to tire. He smiled, and started to zig zag. The boy let out a squeal of excitement, he hadn't run like this in so long!

Foolish looked over his shoulder, not noticing he was backing himself into a corner. However it was too late when he noticed, he looked back right in front of himself, and dug his heel's into the gravel as to stop. The gravel still hurt his hands and feet and while he was used to it. It still hurt.

The boy slid into the wall, the complete opposite of what he was initially trying to do. Foolish yelped, shoulder scratching against the stone, he yelped in pain. The child's shoulder was now gashed. Before he could react though, he suddenly felt a pain to his side. The boy yelped, his face turning to look that the creature had head-butted him as the zoglin let him go.

Before the pup could react and get away, the zoglin head-butted him again, making his scream in agony as he felt a tusk pierce his side. Foolish whimpered as the pig backed up again to tackle him. His mind started to get fuzzy and blood started to pour from his side.

However, before Zom could tackle him again, the boy dodged, just by barely though. Panicked, he looked around, eyes darting for safety. Foolish rolled on the gravel to dodge again, and that's when he spotted it...the water!

The shark hybrid was quick to rush towards the water, yeah, safety...The boy ran towards it, wincing slightly at the stab on his side. He didn't mind it though. The zoglin squealed in annoyance, charging at him. When got to the waters edge, Foolish didn't hesitate to slip in.

That’s when the crowd started to boo and scream and curse. About how he was just going to hide now.

The boy winced at his new cut now being exposed by the water, but he didn't dare get out. He watched from under the surface, Zom had stopped and looked so confused. He paced around the water's edge, too scared to touch it. The boy's ears perked, it didn't know what water was? That confused him, water was every where! It even came from the sky.

He watched at the pig dipped a foot in and absolutely freaked. Foolish gave a giggle underwater, it was funny, distracting him from the pain at his side. The water was full of the smell of blood now, and he couldn't help but be energized by it. Foolish slowly made his way closer to the surface as the pig started to put his face near the water again. Still curious.

Foolish blinked, his mask helping with keeping his vision more focused. His shark tail swishing back and fourth as he swam and hovered just under the water. Zom got close, chuffing the water's surface and that's when the boy leaped out from under the water. The pup slipped under the zoglin's snout and clung onto the neck. He used his claws to dig into the pig's pink flesh until he drew blood to help cling into the creature.

The zoglin squealed, rearing back before starting to dash in panic. The pig's hooves stomped on the gravel as he ran around the ring. The pup held onto him though, his nose picking up the smell of fresh new blood. The boy's ears perked and his eyes became wide.

Foolish then opened his mouth and bit down on the pig's throat. The taste of blood filled his senses, the boy's eyes went bloodshot before he stopped biting the flesh, only to growl a couple of times before biting down again. Foolish kept biting down, hard before he let go and bit again, continuing the process. The blood falling on his face and mask.

Soon enough, the pig started to tired and slow, grunting, too low energy to try and shake Foolish off. Zom was slowly bleeding out after all. The red substance all over the arena now. After a few more minutes, the boy then detached himself hesitantly. He didn't want to get crushed. Foolish’s side was still bleeding, some could even say the flow was heavier than the pig's. But it seemed like it didn't effect the pup much.

The boy slowly trotted himself away from the zoglin and sat, waiting for him, panting heavily. The pig was so slow, but continued to try and charge him. Albeit it just came out as small steps. Foolish tilted his head, and looked up at the pig as he slowly got closer. They stared at each other for a minute or so before Zom fell down, just a few inches away from the boy.

The crowd was silent now but then started to cheer wildly, it made him giggle a bit.

Foolish stared a couple more moments, still wondering if it was dead. Blood dripped from his mouth. The boy then walked over to the body and sniffed, blood filling his nostrils. He couldn’t help but shiver and shake excitedly from the smell. He couldn’t help as he started digging into the pig, ripping some meat from the pig’s throat, more blood splattering on the ground. Foolish wanted to make sure it was _dead_. Soon, the announcer’s voice rang in his head and his ears perked and he looked up before digging around the pig’s corpse again. The crowd’s cheers getting louder and louder. 

“Now that was an interesting round folks!” They started to cheer again, “And the winner is Gamers! Siamese come take your winner!” The announcer called. A Trainer then came towards him, his collar and chain in his hands. He stepped towards Foolish, about to grab him by his tail. But the boy was quick to react and turned around, growling at the man. His eyes narrowing, not that they could see. His ears lowered however, something that was visible.

The Trainer tried again, but Foolish snapped at him, growling as he backed away towards the cell, just a few feet away from it. The boy growled, baring his teeth, his tail wagging in anger. No, no one touches him unless it was Keeper. He doesn’t like being touched. He didn’t trust these people. _He only trusted the man that fed him and kept him warm._

Soon, however, Antfrost came into the ring, “Gamers,” He called sternly and the boy was quick to turn to him. The cat hybrid then kneeled and offered his arm out gently, a smile on his face. Foolish looked up at him, smiling but still panting heavily as he came running towards the man, swiftly climbing up on his arm.

Foolish wrapped his arms around his neck as he settled himself in his hoodie. “Good boy,” Keeper cooed and Foolish smiled. A pawed hand came towards the boy’s head, patting it gently. The cat hybrid stood up slowly, taking Foolish’s collar and leash from the Trainer before he started walking out. As they was walking out, Antfrost collected his earnings from the same woman, letting the boy hide his face in his neck fur in the meantime.

They then left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being so late!
> 
> Comment pls? Theyre my serotonin...


	3. Undying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like I said Ms. Poki,” He started to rock the boy in his arms, trying to quiet him down. Which worked, cause soon Foolish was just giving small shaky sobs. His ears pinned to his head as he curled towards the man that had just killed him before.
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> “ **He’s not normal.** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sadness and Antfrost bein a bitch

"He won! He actually won!" Pokimane smiled, she was waiting outside in the forest, having watched the battle already. Ant looked at her, a hand still on Foolish's head. "Hm, oh yeah. I knew he would Poki, why are you acting so surprised?" The cat hybrid asked, walking with the cane, he had dumped the chain in one of the chain bins. He didn't need it nor did he bring one for Foolish. But it was given to you every time you left. The collar however was now on his wrist. 

"Well, I-I just didn't know he'd win, he's six after all! A child!" Pokimane said, a bit shocked and Antfrost snorted. "He'll win a lot, he's not a normal hybrid. And no, I just don't mean because he's a shark." The man didn't bother explaining why exactly he was special, so Poki just didn't ask. The two just met after all. The woman understood. "Hm whatever you say. That's a good thing then. I didn't waist my money on some looser." She laughed.

"Yes, you didn't, my boy here is great. Isn't that right?" Antfrost took his paw off Foolish's head. The boy hummed, and looked up at the girl, smiling. The pup has gotten blood all over the cat hybrid’s neck and hoodie, not that he minded though. "I really have to thank you also for sponsoring. I just moved here a few weeks ago and didn't have all the money I used too." Antfrost started to walk, and Pokimane followed. "No problem. Just when you get enough money, pay me back." The brown haired girl laughed again, her tone getting a little cold. Eyes glaring up at the cat hybrid. The man stared back, just as challenging as he nodded, "Sure thing."

As they walked, Antfrost opened the collar and held it up. "Come on," He prodded the boy, who did as expected and leaned into the collar. The man clicked it on then, and smiled. "Good boy." He praised, like one might do to a dog. The pup even began to thump his tail that was curled up with him inside the hoodie. "Mmm," Foolish hummed and nuzzled his bloodied face back in his shoulder.

When they got back to the house, Antfrost went in the kitchen while Pokimane went and sat on the couch. As she was a bit tired from all the walking. The cat hybrid opened up water tank that was hidden within the counter and the walls. The shark pup looked at it with wide eyes. He missed the water, he missed being able to swim and play with the dolphins and sharks. He missed it, a lot... The small tank that Keeper provided was so small, he could really only go in small circles.

This tank was barely bigger, but Foolish would take barely bigger any day. But before he could try and get out from Antfrost's hoodie, the top closed again. His ears had lowered at that, but instantly perked up when he saw what the cat hybrid had. Three fish. He was getting fed extra today! Foolish smiled, sharp teeth opening in excitement. Antfrost's pawed hand came up to his face, and slid off his mask, putting it on the counter top.

"Alright, here you go, ." He cooed, and offered one of the fish. The pup instantly swallowed it whole, too ravenous to try and eat it slowly. He almost choked considering how big these particular ones were, but he didn't seem to find the need to care. Antfrost's hummed, and offered the next one. "You did so good, good boy. Winning for Keeper." Foolish was quick to swallow down that one too. "Keep winning like this and you'll get fed more." The man offered the last and the pup ate it just as quickly as the other two.

The pup gave a happy shrill before rubbing his face on Antfrost's neck. The man chuckled, and scratched behind his ear before walking into the living room. This was usually where the cat hybrid would make him get down and then walk him back to his cage. Though he often needed help, poor thing couldn't walk too well which is why they moved the journey into the living room. It was to help him practice.

Foolish whimpered, he didn't want to go back in his cage. He'd rather stay with Keeper and snuggle up with him. He was warm. He liked warmth. "Come on Foolish, down we go." Antfrost prompted when they had walked in front of the living room section, but the boy whimpered and shook his head.

Antfrost walked to the center of the room and tried again. "Come on, down." His tone was a little stern and that just made the pup whine. His ears were down, pinned to his head. 

"Come on, boy." Antfrost growled now, and raised the cane that was in his hand near to Foolish's head. The pup's eyes widened and he quickly scattered down the man's arm, whimpering. However, it seemed he pushed the lines and was hit in the side with the cane anyways. He then was hit again in the same spot. Poki's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she didn't seem phased. 

Foolish gave a loud whimper, trying to get away. But the couch with the new girl, the other way had Keeper, the other sides had the wall and the cane was held out on the other side. It blocked his chance of escape so he whimpered and backed himself up against the wall. His head lowered down as he looked at his owner with fearful eyes. 

"Up," The man gestured with his palm. Antfrost's tone wasn't the kind loving one before. The boy stared more, not opting to move. But when Antfrost brought the cane closer, Foolish whimpered and flinched back nodding. The cane was then stilled near him and slowly, Foolish got up. His legs shaky, he didn't walk often after all.

The boy then slowly walked up to Antfrost and bit his lip, holding out his hands gently towards him. "What are you doing?" Poki she asked, looking at her nails. The man took one of the hands roughly, and pulled the boy closer to his body. The cat hybrid tucked the cane under his arm then. "I'm going to go put him up in his cage," The cat hybrid commented but didn't look away from Foolish. He placed his other palm in the boy's hand then.

The woman looked at the boy's shoulder and side, still wounded and bleeding. Blood was all over the boy's clothes, Antfrost's hoodie and a few drops were on the floor. "What are you going to do about his injuries?" She asked curiously, standing up. 

Antfrost took a step back, making Foolish follow steadily. "He's fine. It'll heal on its own." His tone was still cold and it made Foolish shrink back a little. Pokimane's eyes widened in surprise and concern. "But he's just a child no? He'll bleed out if he doesn't get treated." 

Another step back, and Foolish whimpered at the woman's tone. "It's none of your concern." Keeper continued to stare at Foolish and the woman groaned in annoyance. "You can't just treat a _child_ like this. I get it, he's a Pet but that doesn't give you the right of child abuse!" The girl protested. Antfrost then took another step back, the pup whimpered and then clung onto Keeper's hoodie with wide eyes. He looked up at the cat hybrid, whimpering, legs trembling. That was an **angry** tone, he didn't like that.

Antfrost finally looked up and pulled one of his hands away from the shark hybrid's and put it on his head gently. Foolish melted at the touch as he started to cry a little, this new person wasn't that nice. He didn't like new people, he just liked Keeper.

"Now look what you did. You scared the poor thing," He commented like he didn't _just_ hit the boy with a cane. The man glared at the woman, "And besides, I said he'll be **fine**. He’s not a normal boy or hybrid.” Antfrost started to pet the boy's head gently. Poki looked at the man, sneering as she and took a step forward. "Of course he’s not ‘normal’, he’s a damn shark hybrid! But either way, he’s going to fucking **bleed** out. What don't you understand?!" 

Antfrost sighed and looked down at the boy and gave a small smile. He then looked back up at the brown haired girl with a frown. "No, what don't _**you**_ understand? He'll be fucking fine, why? **Because he can't fucking die**.” He suddenly yelled out, and Foolish whimpered, tightening his hold on the man's hoodie. That was a secret, something he couldn't tell, it was to never be spoken of.

Well...at least unless Keeper talked about it. But he rarely did, so it always surprised him whenever the phrase was uttered. The girl looked at Foolish and then Antfrost and scoffed. "That's fucking _impossible_.” She said, crossing her arms. The cat hybrid's blinked in realization before he growled. "Fuck..." He looked down at his Pet before looking back at Pokimane. "It's true."

"Then prove it." She challenged and the man looked down at his boy with a disappointed look. "Sorry boy," He sighed as he suddenly moved his hand from the boy's head and grabbed the cane. "Ms. Poki over here just doesn't get it." The pup's eyes widened and he whimpered, Antfrost then stepped back. He pulled the shark pup's hands from his hoodie before opening a small cap on top of the cane. The poor boy's mind raced. _'Wait did I do something wrong?'_ He thought, _'Please no, no, not again. It hurt, it **always** hurt.’_ Why was he being punished? He **won** didn’t he? He started to cry harder. 

Without warning however, Foolish felt a jolt on his neck, he gave a panicked shrill and fell down onto the ground, scrambling to try and get up. But he couldn't, the shocks from his collar made him tremble and shake and convulse. He shut his he eyes and put his palms to his head as he curled into himself. This hurts. It always did. But he knew Keeper wouldn't stop until he was knocked out...or well... _dead._

Pokimane's eyes widened as she watched. Her blood run cold as she started at the scene before her. Antfrost was...was _electrocuting a child until he died._ That didn’t sit right with her, through all her years of being a sponsor she had witnessed many...many things. Many unbothered her, that included shocking a Pet if they became too disobedient. But doing to a **child** until they _**died**_ was just completely against her morals.

“Stop it!” She yelled, and looked to Antfrost. “Stop it you’re going to kill him!” She didn’t dare touch the boy or cat hybrid, too afraid to move. “Please, I’m sorry! I believe you! I’m sorry!” Pokimane looked Antfrost with wide, horrified eyes. He ignored her though, humming disapprovingly at the phrase, ‘I believe you.’ When Foolish stopped breathing, that’s when he unpressed the button. 

“Oh my!” The woman quickly ran to Foolish’s body and gasped in disbelief. Pokiman quickly grabbed his shoulder and flipped him on his back. He was dead he wasn’t breathing anymore. His neck was scorched and blood dripped form his nose and mouth. “Y-You killed him! How could you?! Y-You fucking **murdered** a c-child!” Antfrost’s gaze never left Foolish’s now lifeless body as the woman kept cursing him out. He blocked out the noise though, his furry ears flicking in annoyance. Blue eyes glaring down at the body. Not out of anger though, he was simply waiting.

After a minute or so, the pup suddenly gave a large breath and coughed. Blood spilling from his mouth. “K-Keeper...” Foolish’s voice was hoarse and gentle as he said it. He didn’t speak often after all, and the constant shocks made his throat sore. The poor boy’s body was spent as he curled into himself more, shivering on the ground. That’s when the cat hybrid closed the cap back onto the cane top and walked towards the boy’s body.

Poki flinched when the man came towards them, his cat face still had a frown on it after all. Slowly, he picked the child back up into his arms, and Foolish buried himself in the man’s chest. “It’s over, it’s over, shh.” Antfrost cooed when Foolish started to cry in his hoodie. “I’m sorry my boy, Keeper’s sorry.” He smiled now. “But **someone** over here doubted me. She didn’t believe you were as powerful as I claimed you were.” 

The cat hybrid then looked back at Pokimane, his expression now unamused. The woman simply stared in disbelief, just a few minutes ago his body was _lifeless_ and now it’s breathing. The shocks were strong, even an adult wouldn’t be able to survive them for long. “H-How...d-did he...” Her eyes darted to the boy’s shoulder injury, it had stopped bleeding and now just scarred over. Poki assumed the same for his side as well.

__

“Like I said Ms. Poki,” He started to rock the boy in his arms, trying to quiet him down. Which worked, cause soon Foolish was just giving small shaky sobs. His ears pinned to his head as he curled towards the man that had just killed him before.

__

__

“ **He’s not normal.** ” 

__

__

He smiled before walking towards the room he kept the boy. “Now, I suggest you leave with this secret kept only in this house. If I **ever** hear you told someone,” Antfrost turned to glare at the girl. “Then you’ll regret it.” The cat hybrid then turned and continued his way down the hallway.

__

__

Pokimane’s mind spun. What the fuck, what the fuck. Her eyes were wide as she watched the two disappear around the corner. That boy...just came back to fucking life...

__

That’s when Pokimane got out of her panicked state and put a hand to her chin as she thought. At first she thought she was just was going to put another man in debt. Especially when she saw the small child, but now with this new development...

__

She didn’t just pick a random Pet to sponsor she picked some type of _god._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you suffered
> 
> Comment please? Don’t be afraid to ask questions


End file.
